Harry Potter- Talk show style
by Celeb Ryu
Summary: what if the hp peeps were on a talk show one that has me as the host hee hee much craziness can be found
1. Default Chapter

Okay I thought why not put all the hp characters on a talk show

Okay I thought why not put all the hp characters on a talk show. My talk show. If this works out I'll have the tenchi cast on next I don't own harry potter, but if jk rowling ever gets tired of it I get first dibs!

Harry Potter- Talk Show Style

Me: welcome welcome to the Elysion-chan show. Today's guest are the cast of the harry potter books. Our first guess is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black

*Audience boos (they don't know he's innocent remember?)* 

*A black dog walks in and transform into Sirius black while the audience gasps*

Sirius: Elysion-chan I'm so glad I could come

Me: Sirius I'm glad u made it. *notices his napkins full of food* did u steal food from the snack bar?

Sirius: hey I've been living off rats what do you expect

Me: okay TMI… our next guess is harry potter. He's in for a surprise cuz he has no clue sirius is here

*harry enters and the crowds cheer*

Harry: *looks shocked* Sirius what are you doing here???

Sirius: I was invited by elysion-chan

Harry: well you didn't need to steal food I was gonna send u some soon anyways

Sirius: *grins sheepishly* I was hungry…

Me: moving on next we have Lord Voldermort

*crowd gasps and everyone tries to exit only to find the doors are shut as we walks in and sits on the other side of harry*

Harry: *holds forehead cuz he's in a lot of pain* owwwwww get away from it hurts jut being around you

*Hermione runs in and people boo (an: remember people hate her cuz of that article in witch weekly)*

Hermione: harry is big bad voldie hurting you?

Voldermort: *laughes the way evil insane peeps always laugh*

Hermione: well if that's the case AVADA KEDERVA ! *points her wand at vodermort*

*a green light flashes and voldermort drops dead- literally*

Harry: whoah I didn't know you had that's sort of power

Hermione: there's lot of things u don't know about me harry

Me: Okay our next guess is the greasest wizard our time *someone in the audience mutters 'you jut killed him* Albus Dumbledore!

Dumbledore: hey *waves to his adoring fan as he enters*

Me: now Dumbledore why did you decide to come on this show of all shows?

Dumbledore: you promised me lots of socks!

Me: *whispers* you weren't supposed to mention that

Dumbledore: whoops. *Looks at Sirius* you know you could of asked us to send you more food

Sirius: Why is everyone picking on me? *Turns back into a dog because he's depressed*

Harry: *pets siruis* poor sirius. No one understands him

Me: a much as my brain is telling me to no I'm bring out our next guest, Ron Weasley!

*ron walks in grinning obviously enjoying the attention* 

*Commercial break*

hee hee part two to be up soon! Ron enters the show and who is the surprise guess? Find out when we come back to Harry Potter- Talk show style


	2. We're Back

Kay thanx for all the great reviews

Kay thanx for all the great reviews. Btw I already had someone in mind for the surprise guest and it ain't jk rowling, discalimer applies from last story

Harry Potter- Talk Show Style

Me: and we're back

Ron: why is Sirius in his dog form?

Harry: he got depressed cause we teased him bout stealing food

Ron: oh okay…

*ginny runs on stage*

me: who this girl?

Ron: my little sister she must have followed me she's in love with harry.

Ginny: *blushes* am not.

*We hear a voice backstage shout 'do you have any idea who my father is' and two seconds later Draco malfoy appears on stage*

Draco: *sees dead voldermort on the floor* dad's gonna be pissed.

Me: what is he talking about?

Hermione: I thought it was common knowledge that the malfoys were death eaters. Oh draco I think you will be happy to know it was a muggle born who killed voldermort. Infact your least favorite muggle born, me!

Draco: *pounces on her* I'll tear you to pieces

*two security guards come and drag draco off the stage*

Me: now time for our surprise guests, the spirits of Harry's parents 

*Harry faints while Sirius turns back into a human*

Sirius: James is that really you?

James: yep *sees all of Sirius's food* what I wouldn't give to eat again

Lily: *floats next to harry* harry dear please wake up

Dumbledore: harry you act like you've never seen your parent's spirits before

Harry: *wakes up groggily* I had the most bizarre dream I was on this talk show and hermoione killed voldermort *audience gasps at the mention of voldermort's name* and my parents were there….

Ginny: um harry you might wanna look around the room for a sec

Harry: why?

Ron: because it isn't a dream *points at lily who is still hovering near harry*

Me: okay so I have a few questions I wanna ask before this show comes sadly to the end

James: ask us whatever you want

Me: okay if you could have anything you wanted in the world what would it be

Dumbledore: an endless supply of socks

Me: okay….

Ginny: I would want a date with harry

Ron: Ginny!!!!

Ginny: well I was just being honest

Me: okay moving on

Sirius: I would be proven innocent and harry would come and live with me

Me: that's two things

Sirius: Whoops

Harry: I would want my parents to be alive

Ron: I would want to be head of the chudley channons quiditch team

Me: okay never heard of that team but lets move on

James: I want to be able to eat again

Lily: I would like to be still alive so I could raise harry

*draco runs back on stage*

Draco: I would want harry to be dead instead of voldermort

*voldermort's spirit appears*

Voldermort: I would get revenge on that mudblood

Hermione: I would become headmaster at hogwarts

Me: well this has been very umm interesting

Everyone: can we come on again sometime?

Me: NO NOT EVER AGAIN. THIS IS A ONE TIME ONLY EVENT YA HEAR?

Ron: SorRY didn't mean to anger you get a grip

Me: I already have one thank you

Ron: sure that's what you want us to think

Me: well that's all the time we have for today join us next time when I have the cast of tenchi muyo!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: no fictional characters were harmed in the filming of this production.

Okay was that odd or what? Last time I sneak baby bottle pops and chocolate. Don't forget the dr. pepper! Oh well hope ya like it anyhow


End file.
